Iniquitous
by sakuralilian
Summary: What if Vernon had enough when Harry showed accidental magic, Vernon decided to get rid of Harry by throwing him in the ocean. What if his magic protects him and takes him where he would be taken care of in the world of One Piece. Better Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

UnName

Summary: What if Vernon had enough when Harry showed accidental magic, Vernon decided to get rid of Harry by throwing him in the ocean. What if his magic protects him and takes him where he would be taken care of in the world of One Piece. Harry/Ace, Luffy/Undecided (other's undecided) open for suggestions.

I don't own Harry Potter or One Piece, this is written jus for fun, I am not making any profit out of it.

Chapter 1: Iniquitous

In a dark night, in Private drive when everyone was asleep comes an old man, he is about to make the worst mistake of his life.

* * *

Backtrack

During the morning of November 1st, the common world going to work with not knowing the tragedy that happened the night before on Hollow's night. A child destroyed a monster but not before that monster killed his parents. One of those common folk were the Dursley family, the lady of the family Petunia Dursley nee Evans sister was the one killed that night. Not knowing the fate her nephew or her sister, she bids husband Vernon to have great day.

Vernon down the street looks at the black cat and its reading a map confused he rubs his eyes and focus again to not find cat anywhere, thinking an illusions due to lack of sleep or just morning he goes thorough his day not knowing that night an great event would be taking place.

Back again

The old man waiting sees the same cat that was reading the map by the side of the road, the cat turns into a women and asks about the events of the night before, asks if the monster now known as Voldemort is essentially gone, and if it took the hero's parents with. Getting the confirmation from old man they wait for the hero name Harry James Potter to arrive. He comes with a huge man riding a motor bike, he takes Harry and put him on the porch of his aunt Petunia's door, and so leave him out in the cold for any one find.

Next morning, when Petunia comes out to get the newspaper, she finds her nephew with a letter explaining the dreading circumstances; even then she believes that her sister got what she deserves. She takes the child in, a child who is barely 18 months old, she goes inside where Vernon is coming down the stairs. She says Vernon look here the letter says we have to take my sister's child or else. Though the letter never explains or else, they get scared enough. Just then Harry starts to cry and Vernon get mad and hit him. He who never hit his son takes the anger on the freak, Petunia tries to stop him only to save herself but he doesn't, he take the child and throws him in the cupboard. So begins the life of a child who lived in the cupboard under the stairs, when he was three Petunia started how to cook, named him the freak, or boy, and then on he cooked for everyone in the family, he was still the punching bag for his uncle and cousin, he was still called names that should never be said in front of kids. Even though weird part was once they left him, he healed immediately, even then the mind did not heal, he remember every beating, every name they ever called him, so he tried pleasing his uncle by doing every chore, and even more but they found an excuse then.

On his fifth birthday, not that Harry knew it was his birthday not that he knew his name was Harry, something happened he started to glow which was not seen by normal people, it seemed his magic was getting anguished by the behavior of his family. So when Vernon came in to inspect the chores Harry finished he said " boy come here lets see if you finish everything" Everything included, yard work, kitchen work, dusting and cleaning, laundry something's that were not possible in a day to complete as expected. As Harry entered Vernon said "Well you did finish everything so it is time for punishment," with the cruel smile on his face just as he was about to hit him the light exploded and burned Vernon's hand causing him scream. Petunia came running, and that was the end Vernon said he would not take care of someone who dare to hurt him ironically the magic didn't stop Vernon to take Harry from the house and put him in the car. Petunia tried telling her husband that if other found out they would be in trouble. Vernon answer was simple, " Pet, we will tell them that the freak ran away, I am taking him to the ocean and dump him, we are better this way."

With that said Vernon took little Harry and drove him towards the ocean, there he rented a boat and took it out in the middle of ocean and swing Harry who had by now fallen asleep, crying silently. Harry had long time ago figured if he cried loudly he would be punished, as such he cried though silently as possible. Vernon dropped him in the ocean and left without looking back even once. The glow of magic and fate themselves were watching Harry, they knew he could not die as such they decided to help him, when the magic and fates wished for Harry to survive, to grant him his wish of a loving family, a miracle happen, a dimension gate opened. The gate through dimension could only be opened if two different powers wish of the same thing. Harry was pushed out in the ocean of different dimension as such the door closed between dimensions once Harry was safely delivered to the different dimension.

* * *

A/N: I will only continue if I get positive response to this, I wanted to write something like this work a while…hopefully next update will be February 26, 2011,

Sorry for all the mistakes, I am looking for a beta so if anyone interested please drop me a line.

Review please

Thank you for reading

Yours truly,

Lily


	2. Chapter 2

UnName

Summary: What if Vernon had enough when Harry showed accidental magic, Vernon decided to get rid of Harry by throwing him in the ocean. What if his magic protects him and takes him where he would be taken care of in the world of One Piece. Not that great Summary. Harry/Zoro, Luffy/Smoker

* * *

SPOILER WARNING: There are lots of Spoilers so read with caution

I don't own Harry Potter or One Piece; this is written just for fun, I am not making any profit out of it.

* * *

Previously:

Harry was pushed out in the ocean of different dimension as such the door closed between dimensions once Harry was safely delivered to the different dimension.

* * *

Chapter 2: Nouveau monde

In the Fuusha Village, two boys are watching the sea waiting for something to happen, both sitting watching the sea, when the small boy with straw hat finds a person drifting and says "Ace look, there is a someone drowning" in a second Ace immediately jumps from the cliff into sea and pulls Harry out. They then take him to the Makino in the bar, where the Mayer of the town was sitting and talking. They both look up to greet the boys but when they find a small child in their hands they act fast and take him in. Taking the boys efforts and the reaction, Fuusha's Village mayor decides to send a letter to Luffy's grandfather since he was taking care of the boys and it seems that the boys were not going to let the new child leave. When Harry wakes up after a week of being in coma, he immediately curls up and tries to protect himself, and says "please uncle don't hurt the freak" in Japanese it seems that his magic transferred the knowledge of English and Japanese so that the transition is easier on him as the time goes he will learn difference. This causes both straw hat kid and Ace to get angry but Makino hugged Harry and soothingly state that he was okay. After everything calmed down mayor asks Harry which island he was from, Harry said "I am from London, England but please don't send me back, I will do all anything but please don't me back." Mayor stated "I don't even know what England is as such you can stay here since the boys are already attached to you," and looks at Luffy's grandfather who is standing the back, who shakes his head at not having the knowledge of the island either. At the mention of boys they both came up Ace said "My name is Ace and this is my younger brother Luffy, what your name?" At that Harry looked up said "My name is … Freak?"

The adults gasped and promised to never let this boy go back to wherever he came from. On the other hand, Ace said "Freak is not a name but an insult, you are not a freak, you are normal like me." At this Harry responded with "Boy" which caused both Ace and Luffy to laugh, "We are both boys whereas Makino is girl, it is a classification not a name," Harry said "I don't know my name then since my uncle and aunt called me freak or boy ", as he was saying and enplaning all this Luffy grandfather Monkey D. Garp Vice Admiral of the Marine who was standing in the back said "Then we shall name you, I am Garp, Luffy and Ace's grandfather and now yours as well, hmm let see how about Tsukino D. Miki?" Harry now named Miki looked up with crying eyes "yes Thank you" and jumped out of the bed and hugged Garp at which Garp laughed. It seemed now Miki has a family, family that will protect and care for him. Garp asks "Luffy, Ace go outside and play let Miki rest we will start training next week," at this both Luffy Ace groan but run off after saying bye to Miki.

Garp sits in the chair now vacated by the Mayor and asks Miki about his uncle and aunt, at this Miki looks up and says "I don't want to go back," Garp laugh and says "You are never going back," Miki relented and told him everything, from how his family treated him, where he was from everything but he skipped over about magic. Garp says "I don't know any island called England so you don't have to worry and since they clearly drowned you, you don't ever have to go back you are now my grandson." At this Miki cries and hugs Garp who lightly pats him on the back and somewhere along the line Miki falls asleep. Unknown to both, Ace and Luffy never left they were outside listening, they both knew about Miki past now and vowed and if they ever saw Miki's family they would make them regret ever hurting Miki.

So began the life of three boys who Garp trained, Luffy corrupted Miki to helping him become pirate king, he told him about Shanks and his crew. And Ace was like an older brother, so was Luffy but bit childish they were someone Miki liked a lot. Luffy showed Miki that he was rubber man, he could stretch and everything, at this Miki thought about telling them of his magic but he was afraid that his new family would hate him like his old, so instead he said he would like to learn how to fight with blades, and daggers, he wanted to protect his new family. As they grew up, Garp taught all three boys how to fight and survive in the outside world, it seemed that they all wanted to pirates but even then Garp did his best to train all three, Ace was better than both, Luffy with his rubber like ability and super strength was coming along nicely, but it seemed that even without Devil fruit Miki was good with daggers and twin blades, and even hand to hand, he could give Garp run for his money when he is not serious. All three could make him serious, after eight years of constant training Ace was ready to leave, at this Garp said he had to go as well. So Ace left the island and for two years both Miki and Luffy plan to leave following Ace and Luffy becoming pirate king, Miki taking care of him.

After two years when Luffy was 17 and Miki 15, they started their journey in a small boat out of Fuusha Island who knows what adventures await them…

* * *

A/N: Well Harry is not going back till he is 17 and I will probably make it a little different than Luffy adventures, though main character would be same.

Thank you for reading Please review only then I can continue if I know people like it.

Please read and Review

~Lily


	3. Please Read

Hello all,

Thank you for reading my stories, I am disappointed in myself and that I need to inform you all that I have decided that I will be taking down all my stories from here within next couple of days. I am planning on restarting work from scratch and I am not abandoning any of my stories.

This note is going to be on my profile as well as in my stories to inform you all of the change. As I update I will change the note on my profile accordingly, I plan to write more and post them as soon as I believe they are ready.

Anyone who is interested in being a beta for the stories on my profile and/or my future stories PM me and we will talk.

Things that my beta or more than one ;) will be responsible for are the following: Help me get out of writers block mainly by tossing ideas and improving stories, looking and proofreading is one of the things obviously, finally keeping me on a schedule and I will tell you that I plan to update a story a week or something like that so you are not left guessing.

I tend to forget to send the copy of the next chapter to the beta, or just ask if I worked on the next chapter if it's been a while you have heard from me or something. I am pretty good at actually writing but then sending it off I usually forget about it all together.

There you have it, I am sorry that I have to do this but there are stories I am working on now, that have nothing to do with the once I started two years ago some even before that. I plan on finishing every story I put up on my profile and every story that I want to write in the future.

I deeply apologize if I caused any inconvenience to anyone. If you have question, comments or concerns please feel free to send me an PM if the stories are gone from my profile and well if you cant review what not there.

Thank you for reading I know you all wanted a chapter but hopefully you will all get something nice to read soon.

-Talked enough Lily out


End file.
